


Chasing Fate

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do we really deserve to be happy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic commissioned by Feikuro on tumblr, thank you so much for the patronage!!

Even when Chrollo had nothing, he still had Feitan.

They laced their fingers together as they walked and Chrollo tugged him even closer, the scorching heat of the day not enough to dissuade him from closer contact. The stench of the city rose up with the heat but they were both too used to it to let it bother them, especially when the day brought with it a cause to celebrate.

“I still can’t believe you got so much money off of one guy,” Chrollo laughed, swinging their joined hands like children in love. He ignored the blood that covered his own from the touch. “You’ve such a way with words.”

Feitan smiled his small smile and dragged him towards the market, his pockets filled with the gore-soaked currency. “It easy to pick them. Mafia all look the same,” he explained, pulling him towards one of the few stands that sold food. “They scream like pigs too. Make it more fun to play with them.”

They really did, but it was still an impressive haul no matter what he said. Chrollo watched as Feitan took out a handful of bills, chattering with the vendor in his native tongue. His mouth began to water when a piping hot bag of treats was exchanged for the dirty money, the vendor so used to seeing it that she didn’t so much as blink when the bloody paper made its way into her hand.

Feitan turned and popped one of the pastries into his mouth, holding out the bag for Chrollo. “Here,” he offered, leading them along. “Have some.”

Chrollo helped himself and found they tasted just as good as they looked. “Where are we off to now?” he asked, taking in Feitan’s stride and the way he angled them towards the mafia’s side of town. A smile graced his lips and he squeezed the small hand in his own. “Are we going to cause some more mayhem?

“We’re thieves,” Feitan chuckled. “If we want something, we take.”

And just like that, Chrollo recalled the rumors he had heard about the mafia’s latest heist. Inside one of the bases stood some relics, a few crates of weapons, and if the whispers were right, some rare eyes that shone like blood in the sun. His face broke into a smile. Feitan knew his tastes so well.

“Well then, if that’s how it is,” Chrollo said, taking up the bag of sugary snacks to let Feitan ready himself for the next jaunt, “then let’s see what we can do.”

oOo

Even when Chrollo had everything, he still had Feitan.

The night’s haul rose in stacks around them and the alcohol flowed like the proverbial milk and honey of the Promised Land. Chrollo lifted his drink when prompted and clicked it to Phinks’s, drinking it down until his head spun and the world turned warm and soft. Scarlet eyes watched them revel and Chrollo stared back until the color filled him, blurring like blood.

A nudge to his side broke him from his contest and Chrollo turned to find Feitan beside him, a half empty bottle in his small hand. “Is that for me?” he asked, reaching for the alcohol. “How sweet of you.” Feitan gave him a look and held it away, meeting his eyes as he took a pull from it himself.

“You can’t handle the hard stuff,” Feitan teased, his voice low and harsh from the booze. “Goes right to your big head.”

Chrollo frowned, doing his best to look offended though a smile threatened to quirk his lips at every turn. “You don’t know that,” he tossed back, reaching for the bottle again.

It was only because Feitan was tipsy himself that Chrollo managed to snatch it from him, and it burned when he tried to down it like his friend had. Coughing, Chrollo sputtered and felt fire in his belly, the harsh vodka going straight to his head until the world spun.

Chrollo’s back met the floor and he laughed as his vision slowly shifted with it, his head pleasantly full from the booze and the warm company. Feitan hovered over him, his own drunken smile a crooked, happy slice across his beautiful face. “Hello there,” Chrollo whispered, his words only slurring a little. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“You’re drunk,” Feitan said fondly, throwing a leg over his waist and laying himself along Chrollo’s prone body. “Idiot.”

“Idiot? Now that’s a bit mean, Fei.” Chrollo wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. “You’re pretty drunk too.”

Somewhere, in the part of his brain that still cared about his surroundings, Chrollo registered the rest of the troupe averting their eyes, giving them the privacy they probably should be seeking but were too drunk to care about. Their noses pressed together when Feitan lost the battle with gravity, and when their lips met, Chrollo smiled into it.

“We live a charmed life,” Chrollo breathed against his lips, tasting the cheap beer and sharp sting of vodka. “I’m glad you’re with me.”

Feitan yanked on his hair. “You’re embarrassing,” he replied, kissing him again.

Red speckled his vision. Chrollo closed his eyes and settled his hands on Feitan’s waist, smiling into the kiss.

Let the eyes watch, he thought. It was his time to celebrate.

oOo

Chrollo watched as Feitan lay prone, unmoving if not for his eyes. For a moment, red overlaid the black like a portent. He shook it off and the black won out. It was too late for hindsight to matter anyway.

“Fei…” he tried, sitting beside him.

Not even his voice elicited a response. Chrollo swallowed and tried again.

“Fei, it’s been hours. I need you to eat something,” he murmured. He reached out to touch him but found his hand hovered over Feitan’s shoulder.

 For the first time, he wondered if he had the right.

“Do we really deserve to be happy?”

Chrollo’s eyes widened and then narrowed. He sighed. “Why wouldn’t we?” he asked, his voice soft. “We’ve never cared before.”

Feitan turned his head, the most movement he’d made in days, and stared at him. “There were more of us then,” he mumbled. A small hand reached for Chrollo’s, dragging it to his cheek. “Now. Now it just us.”

The sense of loss permeated the air around them, weighing down like chains around their shoulders. Chrollo stroked Feitan’s cheek and laid down next to him. “I never took you for someone who believed in karma,” he tried to tease, but it fell flat.

“I don’t,” Feitan answered. “I believe in fate.”

Chrollo furrowed his brow. “How is that any different?”

Feitan curled into his chest, hiding his face in the embrace. His words came out muffled, but Chrollo simply listened closer, not wanting to part even an inch from him. “We were born under bad star. We were never going to end well.”

“I don’t believe that. Whatever star we were born under, no matter what it is, led me to you.” He kissed Feitan’s cheek and held him closer. “It can’t be that bad if it gave me you.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m a romantic, Fei. There may not be much of a difference, but there is some.”

Despite the momentary lift, Feitan’s laugh disappeared as quickly as it had come. He tilted his head up, his spiky mess of hair tickling Chrollo’s chin. “They’re all dead, Chrollo,” he said, his face crumpling. “Our family is dead.”

There were no words to give. Chrollo held him tighter and let him hide his face in his shoulder. Death was never distanced from them. They had lived their lives hand in hand with it, and no matter how many members they lost, it had always been an accepted fact of life.

After Phinks had been killed though, it stopped being something to accept.

“I’m sorry, Fei. I’m so sorry.”

Even when Chrollo had lost everything, he still had Feitan.

He prayed for that to never change.

**Author's Note:**

> woot first time with this pairing but it was a fun time. if youd like to see more of my work as well, check out my writing page over on tumblr and we can talk details. until next time~


End file.
